l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiro Giji
Shiro Giji was originally built in 329 in the Daidoji lands. It was designed and built by the Crab Clan architect Kaiu Anou Way of the Ninja, p. 68 as temple dedicated to Kami Doji and other notable ancestors, Imbalances, by Nancy Sauer as a major military outpost for the Daidoji family as well as a site for them to host Winter Court. Secrets of the Crane, p. 29 Location Located in the foothills just west of Prosperous Plains City, Shiro Giji was burned to the ground ten months after its construction, late in the spring of 330. In the castle's place was constructed a shrine, Giji Seido. Gifted students had been hid in the sub-levels beneath the castle while Asahina Shugenja protected them from the magically created blaze that consumed the castle. The place would become the secret training grounds for the Daidoji Harriers. The Mountain's Shadow Dojo Secrets of the Crane, p. 33 was established by the Crane as a covert training site for unconventional tactics. For many generations was used merely to train selected Daidoji Scouts but at some point focused in sabotage and assassination. Imperial Histories, p. 179 Appearance For those who did not know the true nature of this hidden fortress, Shiro Giji appeared merely as a destroyed castle. Shiro Giji was a castle that was burned by a fanatical ronin just ten months after its construction. A large shrine to Crane Clan ancestors, Giji Seido, remained as tribute to the men who died in the fires. Since then, most had even forgotten its existence. Secret sublevels In reality, the shrine hid a dojo and training grounds of which only a few high-ranking Crane know. The infamous Daidoji Harrier group and saboteurs of the Daidoji family trained in these subterranian facilities. The Asahina preserved the sublevels of Shiro Giji by means of magic. The place where the gaijin pepper was stored was an official Embassy of the Ivory Kingdoms, as it was written and buried within the massive legal tomes of the Otomo. Thus, as this room was technically not Rokugani soil, Imperial Law did not apply there and gunpowder could be stored legally. Secrets of the Crane, p. 86 History Lion Attack The Lion Clan attacked the place in the Battle of Shiro Giji. Sword and Fan, p. 125 Doji Kurohito Although the Crane Clan deeply respected the skills of the Daidoji, the leaders of the clan realized that it was within the subterranean halls of Shiro Giji that the true threat of the Daidoji was born. Doji Kurohito, the Crane Clan Champion, went to great lengths to support the dojo and reorganized some of the clan's resources to bolster its funding and manpower. Secrets of the Crane, p. 81 Destruction In 1168 Kurohito's daughter and current Crane Champion learned about the Harriers. She was horrified by the dishonorable tactics and the breaking of the Imperial edict that forbidden the gaijin pepper. She demanded the Daidoji Daimyo Daidoji Kikaze to disband the Harriers. In 1169 Daidoji Fumisato was sent by Domotai to stop all the Harrier activities. He returned with the lord of the Harrier castle's head, Daidoji Hakumei for the crime. Disavowed, by Nancy Sauer Shiro Giji was destroyed, Masters of War Web Supplement, pp. 2-3 but the temple was left untouched. Many former Harriers chose to become monks at the shrine. Great Clans, p. 65 External Links * Shiro Giji (Wrath of the Emperor) Layout Image:Shiro Giji Ground Level.jpg|Ground Level Image:Shiro Giji Sublevel 1.jpg|Sublevel 1 Image:Shiro Giji Sublevel 2.jpg|Sublevel 2 Image:Shiro Giji Sublevel 3.jpg|Sublevel 3 Category:Hayaku province Category:Articles with Pictures